


Fairy light obsession

by Chelidona (Hobbity)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: A holiday fic that is a month late, Fairy Lights, Fíli plays along, Kíli is obsessed with fairy lights, M/M, Unrelated Fíli and Kíli, WinterFRE 2017, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/pseuds/Chelidona
Summary: Fill for Prompt 88 of the WinterFRE: We need to talk about your obsession with fairy lights





	

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this promptfill became a holiday story that is a month late. Sorry?

The beard was the final straw.

Fíli’s life was slowly consumed by fairy lights. 

*

When he met Kíli, beautiful, enthusiastic Kíli, a lonely string of fairy lights hung on the wardrobe in Kíli’ room in a shared flat.

Fíli had remarked that it was pretty. Then Kíli had kissed him and all thoughts about décor had fled Fíli’s mind.

Eight month later they moved in together; Fíli had found a very nice little terrace house, one he could afford after a promotion in his job. Kíli was still finishing his master degree. And got a part-time job at Ikea. Where he got an employee discount.

That power did awful things to Kíli’s mind and their joint household account.

First, it was the bedroom. That single little string of fairy lights on the wardrobe was joined by several others and Fíli had to push them out of his way when he wanted to grab a new shirt. The wall opposite the bed was decorated with fairy lights, forming an intricate pattern. Kíli also brought out boxes of candles, real and fake, to scatter around the bedroom.

Fíli dared to suggest that maybe their bedroom looked a bit too much like the wet dream of an urban stay at home mum. Kíli just said “Suit yourself,” put his box down and didn’t talk to Fíli until Fíli apologized and put up the rest of the candles by himself.

Make up sex was fantastic.

A month after they moved in, Fíli came home in the evening, tired, just wanting to crash on his bed … but Kíli was on a ladder in the bedroom, just fixing the last bit of fabric on the ceiling. The ceiling he had just transformed into a starry canopy with fairy lights and sheer fabric hanging in beautiful curves from the ceiling.

The sex under that ceiling was mind-blowing, Kíli was proud of himself and in love with the atmosphere he had created, so who was Fíli to complain?

He also didn’t say anything when the door was framed by blue fairy lights. They didn’t leave a huge dent in the electricity bill, Kíli was sensible enough to only switch them on when they were actually in the bedroom and not sleeping.

The kitchen was next. The fairy lights helped to illuminate the dark room, so Fíli thought it was actually quite clever.

Spring came and with spring an overwhelming desire by Kíli to transform their small garden (really rather an area to put a table down) into his version of paradise. Ikea’s plant department was plundered. And of course, strings of fairy lights were woven through leaves and lattices. And around the legs of their table and the backs of their chairs. When Fíli said that they couldn’t see the stars that way, Kíli scoffed and said that they weren’t that impressive due to light pollution anyway. Fíli pointed out that their fairy lights contributed to said light pollution, but he had to concede that street lamps and the illumination of shop windows all through the night was more to blame than a few strings of cheap, weak fairy lights. The fairy lights stayed and Fíli had to admit that they added to a cosy atmosphere.

Then Kíli focused his efforts to the office. It was late summer, Kíli’ possibilities to unleash his creativity on the garden were limited and he was job hunting after finishing his master thesis. He had studied forestry, he wouldn’t want to stay at a part time job with Ikea his whole life. Meanwhile, he needed something to distract himself. Fíli thought that the fairy lights surrounding his desk and his computerscreen and the fairy lights attached to the brand new curtains helped Kíli to stay motivated so that was good.

Fíli had also expected him to turn his attention to the living room and didn’t even comment when their shelves, the windows and the ceiling became gathering places for fairy lights. They began to take over the hallway as well, Kíli winding the fairy lights skillfully around the pictures of family members and friends that hung there. The staircase was also adorned by copious amounts of fairy lights, along with fake leaves.

*

He would have complained about the bathroom, only by then he felt he couldn’t really, not after he had accepted every change to the other rooms and the hallway without comment. He just didn’t switch on the lights when he showered by himself and he manfully ignored the fairy lights around the toilet. Although he did suggest to Kíli that since he put the things there, he would be in charge of cleaning the toilet. Kíli pointed out that since Fíli worked longer hours, Kíli did most of the cleaning anyway. Fíli bought chocolate to thank him. Sex in the shower was helped by the amount of fairy lights and candles bathing the room in warm light.

*

Winter came. Cold and grey. They had lived together for nearly a year and Fíli actually thought the fairy lights on their doorway welcoming after a long drive through bleak streets.

However, when Kíli had a bright idea for a holiday card, he finally put his foot down. Enough was enough.

“There is no way you are going to make me string fairy lights through my beard,” he informed Kíli, bracing himself for the onslaught the big, hazel puppy eyes.

They were cuddling on the couch, and Fíli had expected to spend an evening snuggling with Kíli while they ignored the dishes and enjoyed a silly film. But then Kíli had come out with his idea of having fairy lights feature in their holiday card. Fíli hadn’t been aware that they had even planned to sent out a holiday picture to various friends and family members.

Kíli’s head was placed in Fíli’s lap and he looked up now, eyes just as pleading as Fíli had feared and his hand reached up to play with Fíli’s beard. Fíli had let it grow out in recent months and he was quite proud of it.

“But …. your beard is so long now, they would fit and …. I just thought … the light would be really beautiful against your blond hair? You look like an angel anyway? And it would get a laugh out of our friends?”

Fíli had absolutely no intention to become the laughing stock of their friends and family, even for Kíli’s sake.

“A, no, it is not really long enough for any such thing and, b, we really need to talk about your obsession with fairy lights.”

“What do you mean, obsession?” But Kíli kicked his feet idly against the rest of the couch, his hands twiddling and he was very obviously not looking around their living room. Kíli had brought out the Christmas decorations and an orchestra of angels was nearly invisibly amidst the fairy lights they were placed in. In addition to that, their usual strings of white and yellow fairy lights were joined by some with red and green bulbs. There was a vase filled with Christmas baubles and fairy lights.

“Love, you know, I’d do anything to make you happy,” Fíli began just to add hastily, when Kíli began to smile, “apart from attaching fairy lights to my face. There needs to be a line somewhere.”

“I’d attach fairy lights to my face for you,” Kíli pouted, crossing his arms, thereby elbowing Fíli in the stomach. “In fact, I planned to wrap some around my head for the card.”

“Charming. But, if I’d ask you to, for example, remove the fairy lights from the bathroom, because I don’t like them in there ….”

Kíli’s face fell quickly, but he just gaped, apparently struggling for words.

“See?” Fíli said. “Obsession. Would it be hard for you to decide between me and a bathroom full of fairy lights?”

“Of course not.” Kíli sat up quickly, pulling Fíli in his arms. “I'd remove all the fairy lights if you'd want me to, of course I would.”

His voice wobbled a bit when he added: “Do you want me to?”

“That’s not what I meant.” Fíli sighed, rubbing Kíli’s back as well as he could while Kíli was holding him tightly. “I just meant to say that there are other elements one can use to decorate the house. With a bit less of an impact on the electricity bill.”

“Hmm.” Kíli still appeared a bit crestfallen, but he held Fíli less tightly, so Fíli could actually rearrange them until Kíli was sitting in Fíli’s lap. It was always a tiny bit awkward, because Kíli was taller, but Kíli curled his back and put his head in the crook of Fíli’s neck. Fíli enjoyed feeling Kíli’s hot breath there for some blissful seconds. Suddenly Kíli lifted his head and beamed down at Fíli.

“Santa hats,” he announced. “We can wear santa hats for the card. And ugly sweaters.”

Fíli resisted his urge to bang his head against the wall behind him.

“Sure. That’s better.”

*

It wasn’t. Not really. At least the fairy lights would have been unusual. Now Fíli just looked like a very apprehensive elf next to a beaming skinny Santa Claus on a card even Kíli’s remotest cousins would get to see.

Kíli had also taken Fíli’s suggestion about the fairy lights on board. Some of them disappeared in boxes. Instead, the hallway and living room looked as if their house had become the storage facility of a tinsel factory. They were practically drowning in tinsel.

Fíli didn’t dare thinking about the time after the holidays when the tinsel would disappear. Hopefully. Kíli was not obsessed with fairy lights, he was obsessed with decorating. And how he would stop his boyfriend, Fíli didn’t know.

*

The sex after Fíli claimed that he liked the sea of tinsel their living room had become was awesome though. And Kíli looked ravishing, wearing nothing but strings of tinsel tying his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you spot any mistakes :)


End file.
